


Missing Scene: Pathetic

by SosaLola



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SosaLola/pseuds/SosaLola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Chosen, right after Spike saw Buffy and Angel kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scene: Pathetic

Spike came back to the Summers' house, still upset about the Buffy-Angel snog show he just had witnessed. He slammed the front door shut behind him. Anya's loud voice hit his sensitive ears as she screamed nonesense at Dawn. He noticed Harris sitting alone on the stairs, his hand on his neck.   
  
"Someone's having a rough day," Harris mocked.   
  
Spike took a fine five seconds to give the boy a proper glare, before he looked away in anger. "Angel's back."  
  
He heard a snort. "And I thought we got rid of his broody vampliness for good."  
  
"Wish I could rip his soddin' heart out."   
  
Even when he wasn't looking at Xander, Spike knew the boy had a ridiculous grin on his face from the sound of his voice. "I remember the good old times when I used to draw some funny Angel faces and do whacky stuff to them."   
  
Spike scoffed. "Pathetic."  
  
"I was in high school back then…"  
  
Spike shook his head in ridicule and walked toward the basement ignoring Xander's defenses. Once in the basement, he kicked the table in irritation. A notebook and a couple of pencils fell to the floor. Spike's eyes narrowed thoughtfully.  
  
  
 **The End.**


End file.
